Optical discs, such as compact discs (CDs) and digital versatile discs (DVDs), are widely used for storing data, such as textual data, audio data, and video data. Optical drives are available in the prior art for reading data from and/or writing data to such optical discs. Prior art optical drives typically include a carrier component or receptacle, such as a "tray," that operates to receive an optical disc and hold the disc in place while the disc is being transported or "fed" into the optical drive. For example, a personal computer (PC) can include a CD drive for reading CDs. Such CD drive will typically include a tray that extends from the drive to receive a CD, and then retracts back into the drive transporting such a received CD into the optical drive.
Optical drives have traditionally been positioned horizontally, such that an optical disc can lay flat on the optical drive's tray. However, some optical drives of the prior art are positioned vertically, such that an optical disc is received into the drive in an upright position. Because the optical disc is placed into the tray of a vertical optical drive in an upright position, rather than laying flat on such a tray (as with horizontal drives), a mechanism is required in the prior art for holding the optical disc securely in the tray. That is, a mechanism is required for prior art vertical drives for holding the optical disc securely in the drive's tray to prevent the optical disc from falling out of the tray. Typically, adjustable tabs have been utilized in the prior art to hold an optical disc in place in the tray. Such tabs generally extend from the edge of the tray over the optical disc to prevent the disc from falling out of the tray.
Turning to FIG. 1, an example of a prior art optical drive 120 having a tray 102 extending therefrom is illustrated. As shown, hinged door 122 may be included on optical drive 120. Typically, door 122 opens downward (e.g., rotates downward) below tray 102 when tray 102 is extended from optical drive 120, as shown in FIG. 1. Door 122 typically closes upward (e.g., rotates upward) once tray 102 reacts into optical drive 120. Adjustable tabs 104 are included on tray 102 to hold optical disc 106 in tray 102 as the tray retracts into the optical drive. Typically, such tabs 104 can be manually adjusted radially by a user to extend over optical disc 106. That is, a prior art tray 102 will typically include radially adjustable tabs 104 that can each be manually extended by a user to hold a disc 106 in tray 102 when positioned vertically. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, tabs 104.sub.1 and 104.sub.2 have been radially extended over optical disc 106 and tabs 104.sub.3 and 104.sub.4 have not been so extended by a user.
Generally, both horizontally positioned drives 120 and vertically positioned drives 120 include such adjustable tabs 104. Horizontally positioned drives 120 typically include such tabs 104 to allow users the ability to place the drive 120 in a vertical, rather than horizontal position. For example, an optical drive 120 can be included in a PC such that the drive 120 is positioned horizontally when the PC's case is laying flat. However, the drive's tray may include adjustable tabs 104 to allow a user to reposition the PC such that the optical drive 120 is positioned vertically (e.g., stand the case on its side), wherein the adjustable tabs can be manually extended by a user to allow an optical drive's tray 102 to hold an optical disc 106 in such a vertical position.
During operation, the optical drive 120 typically lifts the optical disc 106 off of the tray 102, such that the optical disc 106 is clear of the tray's surface. Moreover, the adjustable tabs 104 are typically positioned at a height 110 above the optical disc 106 such that the optical disc 106 does not contact the tabs 104 when lifted off of tray 102 (i.e., during operation of the optical drivel 120). Typically, height 110 is approximately 5 millimeters. Accordingly, during operation, the optical drive's spindle lifts the optical disc 106 off of the tray 102, and the disc 106 spins beneath the adjustable tabs 104 without contacting such tabs 104. As a result, the overall height 108 of the tray 102 (which may also be thought of as the tray's "thickness" or the tray's "width" when the tray 102 is oriented vertically) is required to be larger than the height 110 necessary for operating with the tabs 104 extended.
Alternatively, prior art tabs 104 may be elevationally adjustable, such that the tabs 104 raise or rotate upward away from optical disc 106. For example, optical drive 120 may elevationally adjust the tabs 104 by causing the tabs 104 to rotate upward away from optical disc 106 during operation of the drive 120 to allow for sufficient space for the optical disc 106 to spin beneath the tabs 104. Thus, the height 110 may be reduced until disc 106 is transported into the optical drive 120, and thereafter height 110 is effectively increased by the optical drive 120 elevationally adjusting the tabs 104. In such case, sufficient space is required once tray 102 is inserted within the optical drive 120 to allow the tabs 104 to rotate upward away from optical disc 106 in the manner described above. Accordingly, height 108 of tray 102 is effectively increased because the tabs 104 must elevationally adjust within the optical drive 120. A prior art tray 102 typically has a height 108 of approximately 15 millimeters or more.
For ease of explanation and consistency, the dimension 108 of an optical disc tray 102 will be referred to herein as the tray's "height" or "thickness" while the dimension 112 will be referred to herein as the tray's "length" and the dimension 114 will be referred to herein as the tray's "depth." Thus, for ease of explanation and consistency herein, the term "height" or "thickness" will be used to refer to dimension 108, the term "length" will be used to refer to dimension 112, and the term "depth" will be used to refer to dimension 114 of an optical drive's tray 102, regardless of whether such tray 102 is oriented horizontally or vertically.
Several problems exist with the above-described prior art. First, utilizing such adjustable tabs 104 requires that the overall height 108 of the tray 102 be larger than the height 110 necessary for operating with the tabs 104 extended. Accordingly, a low profile tray having a small overall height 108 is not available with prior art trays 102 having tabs 104. Additionally, tabs 104 are typically inconvenient for a user, and tabs 104 can damage an optical disc 106. Tabs 104 generally must be manually extended by a user. Accordingly, when operating an optical drive in a vertical position, a user is typically required to manually extend the tabs 104 to hold an optical disc 106 in tray 102 while the disc is fed to the optical drive.
Such adjustable tabs 104 require undesirable effort on the part of a user in loading and unloading an optical disc 106. A user can manually adjust the tabs 104 to load/unload a disc 106 in tray 102 such that the disc 106 does not encounter the tabs 104. For example, a user can place a disc 106 in tray 102 having tabs 104 retracted (i.e., not extended radially), and thereafter the user can manually extend the tabs 104 radially over disc 106. When the user desires to remove the disc 106, the user can manually retract the tabs 104 and then remove the disc 106 clear of the tabs 104. Manually adjusting the tabs 104 each time that a user loads/unloads a disc 106 is undesirable because it increases the amount of time and effort required in loading/unloading a disc 106. Additionally, adjusting (e.g., retracting/extending) the tabs 104 in this manner is cumbersome for a user because the user typically must hold the disc 106 in vertical tray 102 with one hand to prevent the disc 106 from falling out of the tray 102, while the user manually adjusts the tabs 104 with the user's other hand. Furthermore, such manual adjustment by a user of tabs 104 increases the potential that a user will inadvertently break or damage the tabs, thus reducing the life of the product.
Alternatively, tabs 104 can be extended by a user, and a user can physically force a disc 106 past the extended tabs 104 in loading/unloading disc 106. Thus, rather than manually adjusting the tabs 104 each time that a user loads/unloads a disc 106 to/from tray 102, the user may leave the tabs 104 extended and physically force an optical disc past the tabs during such loading/unloading. However, contacting the tabs 104 with disc 106 in this manner can damage disc 106 and possibly result in disc 106 being unreadable by an optical drive. That is, forcing a disc 106 past the extended tabs can scratch the reflective surface of the optical disc, which may result in data loss from the disc. Also, such tabs 104 are an additional part that must be manufactured and implemented within such prior art trays 102. Accordingly, the overall cost for manufacturing and assembling such prior art trays 102 may be reduced if such additional tabs 104 were not required.
In view of the above, there exists a desire for a method, apparatus and system for vertically loading/unloading an optical disc in an optical drive. There exists a further desire for a method, apparatus and system for loading/unloading an optical disc in an optical drive that allow for a low profile receptacle to be implemented within an optical drive. There exists still a further desire for a method, apparatus and system that allow a user to easily perform vertical loading/unloading of an optical disc in an optical drive. There exists still a further desire for a method, apparatus and system that require no added effort on the part of a user in vertically loading/unloading an optical disc in an optical drive. There exists a further desire for a method, apparatus and system for vertically loading/unloading an optical disc in an optical drive that reduce the potential for damaging an optical disc during such loading/unloading. There exists yet a further desire for a method, apparatus and system for vertically loading/unloading an optical disc in an optical drive that are readily adaptable for loading/unloading of an optical disc in any orientation. For example, there exists a desire for a method, apparatus, and system for vertically loading/unloading an optical disc in an optical drive that are readily adaptable for horizontal loading/unloading of an optical disc. Accordingly, if an optical drive is oriented horizontally, such method, apparatus and system would be operable for horizontally loading/unloading an optical disc in such optical drive, without requiring modification.